La GDM chez le psy
by Meikoow
Summary: Quand les anciens joueurs de la Génération des Miracles sont convoqués pour une séance de routine chez le psychologue, plus ou moins coopératifs... [Humour/OS]
1. Chapter 1

_Alors, euh... Hum. Rien qu'en voyant le titre vous pouvez deviner que ça part en cacahuète. Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête avant de m'endormir, alors voilà. Merci Metsi pour tes encouragements !_

 _Sauriez-vous reconnaître l'ordre des personnages qui apparaîssent ? Muahaha~_

* * *

Visite chez le psychologue ~

.

.

* * *

 ** _« Bonjour. »_**

* * *

\- Dômo.

 **xxxxx**

\- Salut !

 **xxxxx**

\- Hmpf.

 **xxxxx**

\- Yo.

 **xxxxx**

\- Bonjour.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mmh~

* * *

 _ **« Je suis le psychologue chargé de vous questionner sur votre état de santé mental dans le but de vérifier si vous êtes en condition en tant que joueur sportif de haut niveau. Comme vous devez le savoir, cette séance est uniquement un petit questionnaire de routine pour savoir si vous allez bien. Durant cet échange personnel, je vous poserai une quinzaine de questions auxquelles vous répondrez comme vous le sentez. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous êtes libres de garder le silence. Vous êtes d'accord ? »**_

* * *

\- D'accord.

 **xxxxx**

\- Allez-y, je suis prêt !

 **xxxxx**

\- Hmpf. Dépêchez qu'on en finisse.

 **xxxxx**

\- Ouaip, quand vous voulez.

 **xxxxx**

\- Faites donc.

 **xxxxx**

\- Oui, je m'en fiche~

* * *

 ** _« Parfait ! Alors, pour commencer, comment allez-vous ? Je veux dire, quelle est votre humeur actuelle ? »_**

* * *

\- … Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que mon humeur est comme d'habitude.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je suis en pleine forme. Énergique. Oui, voilà, je suis énergique ! Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment une humeur mais on peut dire que ça reflète ma joie de vivre, non ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Mon calme est l'une de mes qualités qui me permet de rester en équilibre entre les deux ondes positives et négatives qui circulent en mon for intérieur. Mais il arrive parfois qu'un jour de malchance, mon état mental incite mes nerfs à exploser.

 **xxxxx**

\- Hein ? C'est ça vos questions ? Vous vous foulez pas trop, vous… Bon, sinon disons que je suis impatient. J'ai prévu d'aller traîner en ville juste après votre interrogatoire débile.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mon humeur actuelle ? En quoi cela vous avancera-t-il au juste ? Enfin, je n'ai rien à perdre à vous dire ce qu'il en est exactement. Considérez que mon humeur est bonne pour le moment.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je suis de mauvaise humeur. Ça compte si je vous dis que j'ai faim ?

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Bien. Pour continuer dans les questions générales, est-ce que vous aimez l'école ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis sur la question. Il y a des jours où ça ne me dérange pas, et d'autres où j'aimerais juste disparaître. Pour de vrai cette fois. Par exemple, quand notre coach prévoit de tripler nos entraînements, il m'arrive d'éprouver une certaine résignation à aller à l'école.

 **xxxxx**

\- L'école ? Bien sûr que j'adore ça ! C'est le seul endroit où je peux m'amuser avec mes amis et rencontrer plein de jolies filles avec qui discuter !

 **xxxxx**

\- C'est bien là l'unique lieu où je peux prouver mon génie et me dresser au-dessus des autres ignares empotés que sont les étudiants de mon établissement.

 **xxxxx**

\- Aimer l'école ? Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un aimer l'école, vous ? J'sais pas moi, mais si y avait pas eu le sport et les belles nanas, y a longtemps que je me serais barré, croyez-moi !

 **xxxxx**

\- Aller à l'école n'est pas une question de préférence, mais d'obligation. Et bien que cela peut sonner comme une contrainte, au moment où l'on réussit à s'imposer et se tenir au sommet, on ne peut ressentir qu'une immense satisfaction.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'aime bien l'école. J'aime surtout les pauses de midi. Vous savez, les sandwich qu'ils vendent à la cafétéria sont succulents. Vous devriez goûter~

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Rencontrez-vous des difficultés dans certaines matières ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Les maths et l'anglais.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mmmh… Je suis plutôt nul en sciences, je dirais… Mais j'excelle en langue !

 **xxxxx**

\- J'admets avoir quelques… faiblesses en Japonais Classique. Mais ne vous méprenez pas ! J'ai uniquement quelques points de moins que les autres matières, c'est tout.

 **xxxxx**

\- Aucune. Je suis doué plus ou moins partout. … C'est quoi ce regard ?!

 **xxxxx**

\- Je n'ai aucune difficulté pour ma part.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mh, pas que je sache. Il est vrai que je m'endors toujours en cours d'histoire, mais mes notes restent relativement bonnes je crois. Si je ne travaille pas assez, Muro-chin me confisque toutes mes réserves de snacks pour la semaine alors je dois faire de mon mieux…

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Je vois. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous aimez dans la vie ? Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi. »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- J'aime beaucoup la lecture. Je suis membre du club du comité de la bibliothèque de l'école.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'aime me prendre en photo ! Haha, vous devez sûrement vous dire que plein de photographes me prennent déjà en photo tous les jours, mais je préfère me photographier avec mon moi actuel, avec de véritables expressions vivantes, vous voyez. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un Kise 100% naturel ! Sinon… j'aime aussi faire du sport et faire la fête avec mes amis !

 **xxxxx**

\- Consulter mes horoscopes chaque matin, afin de me préserver de toute malchance à venir grâce aux prédictions de Oha Asa. Je vous conseille fortement de regarder le vôtre, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver.

 **xxxxx**

\- Les gros seins ! C'est la chose la plus essentielle dans la vie d'un homme. Tout le monde me contredit en me traitant de gros pervers, mais ils ne savent pas qu'au fond d'eux, c'est aussi ce qui les intéresse ! Les gros seins, c'est la vie ! Vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi, M'sieur ? Allez, avouez que vous rêvez qu'une belle paire de melons apparaisse devant vos yeux et que vous-

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai pour habitude de jouer au shôgi. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas perdu une seule fois.

 **xxxxx**

\- Alors, mmh… j'aime les gâteaux, les pocky, le chocolat, les tartes aux pommes et au citron, les glaces, le poulet au curry, les tofu à la fraise, les cookies, les beignet à la viande, les croquembouches, …

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Et au contraire, quelles sont les choses que vous n'aimez pas ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- … Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que je n'aime pas qu'on me force à faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Comme quoi ? Eh bien, euh… Me forcer à veiller tard pour regarder un film alors que nous avons cours le lendemain par exemple. C'est la troisième fois que l'on me fait le coup…

 **xxxxx**

\- Les insectes ! Je hais les insectes ! Surtout les vers de terre ! Je les méprise du plus profond de mon cœur ! VADE RETRO SATANAS !

 **xxxxx**

\- Les légumes. Encore une fois, ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas un simple caprice puéril, loin de là. Voyez-vous, en réalité certains de mes camarades s'amusent à se foutre de moi à cause de ma couleur de cheveux. Et ces idiots n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me comparer à je ne sais pas combien de légumes existants sur cette planète ! Eux aussi on pourrait les critiquer mais non, tout le monde s'en prend à moi parce que j'ai ces foutus cheveux VERTS ! Est-ce ma faute s'ils sont verts ? Est-ce que j'ai demandé à avoir cette satanée couleur de gazon ? Non ! Je n'ai strictement rien demandé, moi, alors qu'on me fiche la paix ! Je ne suis pas un brocolis, et (-tout ça à cause de cette foutue tenue sportive totalement dénuée de goût,) encore moins une CAROTTE !

 **xxxxx**

\- Les entraînements, les cours, les devoirs, etc. Vous savez, quoi. Tout ce qui plombe mon temps libre et qui m'empêche de lire mes magazines tranquillement ou de bronzer au soleil posé sur le toit. Ah, et je rajoute aussi la bouffe de Satsu.

 **xxxxx**

\- Ce que je n'aime pas… ? Je hais par-dessus tout que l'on discute mes ordres.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je n'aime pas les choses trop salées. Je n'aime pas aussi quand Muro-chin me confisque mes paquets de chips que je cache précieusement au-dessus des casiers. Je suis le seul à pouvoir les atteindre, comment il fait pour les trouver à chaque fois que je les planque là-haut ? … Hein ? Comment ça, je devrais changer de cachette ?

 **x**

* * *

 _ **« Bien. Dites-moi maintenant ce à quoi vous pensez à l'instant où je vous parle. Qu'avez-vous envie de faire, là, tout de suite ? »**_

* * *

 **x**

\- Continuer mon livre. Et manger un milk-shake à la vanille.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai envie d'aller au karaoké avec mes amis ! Je peux vous chanter tous les génériques de Naruto si vous voulez ! Même Luvolatorrrry des Vocaloids ! Écoutez ça : _Love me Baby baby, Give me very very, Iki mo dekinai youna yatsu kamashite yatte !~~_

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et de me reposer dans un bain parfumé au thé vert. Selon Oha Asa, c'est un excellent moyen de détente et de concentration.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'veux m'poser quelque part tranquille et mater des revues pornos. Raaah... ça va durer encore combien de temps votre truc ? Ça comment à me casser les c-

 **xxxxx**

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire à l'heure actuelle. Mais le temps n'est pas en ma faveur, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire tout ce dont j'ai envie. C'est-à-dire faire une partie de shôgi, jouer au basket, aller au restaurant français, monter à cheval, rendre visite à certains de mes anciens coéquipiers, ... tant de choses. Tiens, je viens de me souvenir que je me suis procuré une nouvelle paire de ciseaux ce matin. Il va très vite falloir que je teste son tranchant... Ah. Et voilà, encore une chose que je souhaiterais faire dès maintenant mais qu'il m'est impossible d'exécuter à cause de cette séance inutile qui me fait perdre mon temps...

... ? Quel était ce soupir de soulagement à l'instant ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Maintenant ?~ Mm, je veux tester la nouvelle recette de la Forêt Noire à la pâtisserie. Il paraît qu'elle vaut le coup de langue~ Quoi ? Non, moi je dis le coup de langue. J'aime pas dire 'coup d'oeil', c'est pas bon un oeil.

... Mais bien sûr que non j'en ai jamais mangé ! Je viens de dire que c'était pas bon ! Pff. Ça commence à m'énerver.

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Très bien. Maintenant, parlons de choses un peu plus sérieuses. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de vos coéquipiers actuels. Que pensez-vous d'eux sincèrement ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Je pense que ce sont de bonnes personnes. Ils ont toujours été gentils avec moi et c'est une équipe plus soudée que jamais. Bon, parfois Kagami-kun s'emporte un peu et la coach nous donne des exercices sévères quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, mais sinon je m'y suis fait. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu à Seirin.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mes coéquipiers ? Oh, ce sont tous de gentilles personnes. Elles reconnaissent ma force et mon charisme qui fait de moi l'As de l'équipe ! Haha ! Par contre… Kasamatsu-senpai… lui est super méchant avec moi ! Chaque fois qu'il s'énerve, c'est sur moi qu'il s'acharne ! Bouuuuh ! Mon dos me fait mal à force de prendre des coups de pieds de sa part ! Si vous saviez à quel point il me maltraite…

Il est vrai que je suis un peu vantard quelques fois mais ce n'est pas une raison de me frapper de la sorte ! Méchant Kasamatsu ! Méchant !

 **xxxxx**

\- Stupides. Mes coéquipiers sont stupides. Attendez, en fait non. Il n'y en a qu'un de stupide. Juste cet abruti de faucon sournois et idiot qui ne cesse de me tourner autour. Il a plus l'air d'une mouche que d'un faucon.

 **xxxxx**

\- Ils sont… chelous. J'vous jure, ils sont pas nets ! Y en a on dirait un gros maso à s'excuser toutes les dix secondes pour un rien et à l'opposé y en a un autre qui a l'air d'un putain de sadique pervers avec des idées malsaines derrière la tête chaque fois qu'il te regarde dans les yeux ! D'ailleurs il les a toujours fermés, comment il arrive à nous voir cet enfoiré ?! Et encore, j'vous parle même pas de celui qui n'arrive pas à parler sans hurler comme un malade mental !

 **xxxxx**

\- Mes coéquipiers sont forts. Après tout, le club de basket de Rakuzan ne se compose pas de faibles. Il me faut des pions puissants, et ceux-ci sont largement satisfaisants, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Je les apprécie grandement, tant qu'ils sont utiles.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mes amis sont tous gentils avec moi. Surtout Muro-chin. Il me donne toujours des trucs à manger après l'entraînement et quand j'ai faim. Enfin, quand la coach ne me les confisque pas.

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« C'est bien, nous avançons plutôt bien. Maintenant, je vais passer dans les questions un peu plus personnelles. Dites-moi, êtes-vous ou avez-vous déjà été amoureux ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- … Non. Pas que je sache.

 **xxxxx**

\- Amoureux ? Oui ! Bien sûr que je le suis ! … Non, plutôt, je l'étais. Je- Je suis sorti avec l'une de mes fan une fois. Nous étions le couple idéal ! On était mignons, on ne se quittait plus, on s'aimait à la folie !~ ... Mais elle m'a quitté pour un autre au début du collège… Elle… Elle m'a dit que j'attirais trop de filles alors… elle s'est tournée vers un autre loser en me laissant tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! Whaaaaa ! _*snif*_ Je m'en suis toujours pas remis… ! _*snif snif*_ Z'avez pas _*snif*_ un mouchoir par hasard... ? _*snif*_

 **xxxxx**

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de sentimental à tomber amoureux de n'importe quelle personne rencontrée je-ne-sais-où ! Pour l'instant la seule chose qui compte dans ma vie est d'étudier. Et non, je ne suis pas un mordu des études, je cherche uniquement à entretenir un bel avenir comparé à certains imbéciles. Les filles et toutes ces histoires de cœur me répugnent. Je n'ai pas la tête à m'enticher de quelqu'un, voyez vous. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas misanthrope, c'est juste que les gens doivent mériter mon affection et mon respect, tout simplement. Et non, JE NE SUIS PAS UN _TSUNDERE_ !

 **xxxxx**

\- Ouais, j'ai été amoureux. Fou amoureux lorsque j'ai connu cette fille spéciale… cette nana pour laquelle j'ai craqué dès que nos regards ce sont croisés à ce jour fatidique. Elle était là, me fixant de son regard intense, exposant son corps aux formes parfaites… Je peux vous dire qu'elle m'a littéralement donné le feu aux joues. Et pas qu'aux joues… À cet instant, j'ai su que j'étais amoureux. J'étais complètement fou d'elle.

Jusqu'à ce que je tourne la page du magazine. Là, j'ai craqué pour une belle rousse aux yeux verts qui mordillait sa lèvre d'une façon tellement sexy... Ça a été le coup de foudre magistral. J'ai eu une putain d'érec-

Hein ? Bah, je parle bien évidemment de Maki-chan ! La nouvelle mannequin de Hot Magazine.

 **xxxxx**

\- Si je suis déjà tombé amoureux ? Je me le demande. Je me souviens qu'une fois mon père avait invité des amis ainsi que leur fille afin de me la présenter et me faire tomber sous son charme. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour elle. En fait, je ne suis même pas venu à l'apprécier, tout simplement. Cette petite sotte était terriblement capricieuse et ses manières de faire du chantage avec moi m'avaient bien agacé.

Hm. Je souris encore lorsque je repense à l'expression qu'ont fait ses parents quand elle est revenue en pleurs avec l'une de ses tresses autrefois sur sa tête dorénavant dans ses mains…

 **xxxxx**

\- Je n'aime pas les filles. C'est chiant, ça hurle et ça pleure tout le temps. Quand je les approche, soit elles partent en courant, soit elle couinent en n'arrêtant pas de répéter à quel point je suis 'mignon'. J'aime pas ça. Je suis pas mignon d'abord. Je suis gentil, mais pas _mignon_. Il n'y a que Sa-chin à qui je parle. J'aime bien Sa-chin. Sauf quand elle m'offre ses plats cuisinés.

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Et au contraire, vous sentez-vous aimé ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Cela dépend de la personne. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de me faire détester à Seirin. Je pense que les gens me voient comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, quitte à ne pas avoir d'avis particulier ou bien tout simplement… quitte à ne pas me remarquer. _*soupir*_

 **xxxxx**

\- Si je me sens aimé ? Moi ? Aimé ? MOI ? Le grand Kise Ryouta, le mannequin le plus talentueux et le plus beau de tous les temps ? HAHAHA ! Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je suis aimé ! Je suis même adoré ! Adulé ! Tous mes fans me-

 **xxxxx**

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche.

 **xxxxx**

\- Bien sûr que oui tout le monde m'admire. Après tout, ça ne court pas les rues un mec comme moi vous savez. Bien entendu, tous savent parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance avec moi, car de toute façon, le seul qui puisse m'aimer, c'est moi-même ! Haha ! … Attendez. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer tout seul en disant ça ?!

 **xxxxx**

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis aimé ou apprécié. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être respecté. Uniquement ça.

 **xxxxx**

\- Ben, j'en ai aucune idée. Faut aller demander aux autres, je suis pas dans leur tête pour le savoir. D'ailleurs, ça m'intéresse pas de savoir, tant que tout le monde reste gentil avec moi. Hm, ça vous dérange pas si je mange mes marshmallow ?~

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Quel est le métier que vous envisagez de faire dans vos projets futurs ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée fixe actuellement. Je suis très intéressé par les animaux et les enfants, mais je ne sais pas si je compte faire de ces passions un métier plus tard. Pour le moment, je me contente de lire mes livres et de suivre mes entraînements au basket, je reviendrai à ce sujet plus tard.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mannequin ! … Non, je plaisante. C'est juste un passe-temps ça. Mmm, je sais pas. Pourquoi pas joueur de basket professionnel ? Bien qu'être pilote d'avion m'intéresse tout autant ! Vous savez, j'ai lu une brochure un jour…

 **xxxxx**

\- J'envisage de continuer mes études dans la médecine. … Hé ! Arrêtez les clichés ! C'est pas parce que je porte des lunettes que c'était évident ! D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas faire ça avant ! Au début je voulais devenir détective, pas médecin et je-… ! … H-Hum. _*tousse*_ Je- J'étais petit à ce moment, hein. N'y prêtez pas attention. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Tout de suite.

 **xxxxx**

\- … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous pensez que je m'apprête à dire une connerie ? J'sais bien que je passe pour un gros pervers à parler de filles et de nichons, mais c'est pas une raison pour que je me mette à crier _« Acteur porno ! »_ comme un gamin. Vous savez bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire un truc pareil. Bah oui, si je dévoilais mon corps et mes techniques phénoménales, les gens ne voudront plus voir d'autres acteurs que moi et les autres feront faillite ! Faut bien que je préserve les plateformes -18 ! Bwahahaha !

Quoi ! Ça va, je déconnais. Et pour ma part, j'veux être flic. Arrêter des criminels et les foutre en taule comme un bon vieux film de gangster ! J'aurais aussi le bonus des menottes, si vous voyez c'que je veux dire…

 **xxxxx**

\- Je suivrai les traces de mon père et dirigerai toutes les industries de la famille Akashi.

 **xxxxx**

\- Chef pâtissier~

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Avez-vous une certaine peur, ou une phobie de quelque chose, n'importe quoi ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- J'ai peur qu'un jour… je finisse par disparaître des yeux de tout le monde définitivement…

 **xxxxx**

\- V-VERS DE TERRE ! AAAHH ! VADE RETRO SATANAAAAAS !

 **xxxxx**

\- Une peur ? Je n'en ai aucune. … Bon, pour tout avouer, j'éprouve une sorte d'appréhension pour certaines choses, je l'admets. Je les évite comme la peste et mets ma protection sous la divinité de mes objets chanceux du jour. Quelles sont les choses que je redoute ? Simple : les chats noirs, les échelles, les miroirs brisés, les parapluies, le numéro 13…

 **xxxxx**

\- Peuh ! J'ai peur de rien ni de personne, moi. Un vrai warrior !

 **xxxxx**

\- Écoutez, monsieur. À votre avis, est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a peur de quoi que ce soit ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Hmm _*miom*_ … voyons voir… che dirais mm… les repas de Cha-chin. Ils chont fraiment effrayants, che vous achure… Un chour, Mine-chin a failli mourir à cauche de cha.~

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« C'est parfait tout ça. Encore un peu et nous avons terminé, d'accord ? Je veux maintenant que vous me racontiez le dernier rêve que vous avez fait. Avec le plus de détails possible. »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Euh… Si je me souviens bien, j'étais dans une maison hantée au parc d'attraction avec Kagami-kun, Riko-san, Kise-kun et Aomine-kun. On avançait dans le noir et Kise s'est mis à hurler. Alors on s'est retournés et il avait disparu. Aomine a commencé à se disputer avec Kagami-kun, puis Riko-san est partie le chercher toute seule. On a ensuite couru se réfugier dans un grenier bizarre où des fantômes volaient en rond au plafond. Kagami et Aomine m'ont demandé d'aller les éloigner puisque selon eux je faisait parti de la même race que ces esprits. Me sentant trahi, les fantômes m'ont alors emmené avec eux et on s'est payés un milk-shake qu'on a tranquillement savouré sur le toit du château de Disneyland.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'étais un astronaute super-héro ! Je lévitais dans l'espace quand tout à coup, une météorite fonça droit vers la Terre. Je me suis tout de suite interposé entre la météorite et la planète et en un coup de poing magistrale, je l'ai explosé en mille morceaux ! À mon retour sur Terre, tout le monde m'acclamait et m'envoyait des fleurs et des cadeaux… aaah. J'étais aux anges !

 **xxxxx**

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Je sais juste que ce crétin de Takao me cherchait des noises alors je l'ai shooté quelque part et il n'est plus jamais revenu.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais le meilleur joueur de basket au monde. Oh, attendez. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve ça. C'est bien réel !

 **xxxxx**

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'avais une paire de ciseaux en main et que les murs étaient repeints d'une couleur sanglante et que je me servais d'un intestin comme collier. J'ai probablement dû penser à quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas avant de m'endormir…

 **xxxxx**

\- J'étais sur une île déserte. J'ai sauté à l'eau pour m'échapper mais je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt. J'ai fait la rencontre d'un lutin bizarre et il m'a conduit dans une maison en pain d'épice. Il m'a fait visiter les lieux où tous les meubles étaient en pâtisserie, puis il m'a invité à dormir. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien et mon ventre avait bizarrement doublé de volume…

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Et quel est votre pire cauchemar ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Kagami-kun s'était déguisé en bunny-girl pour un match de basket. Personne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, sauf moi.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'étais enfermé dans une boîte à insecte… Ils se sont multipliés d'un coup et à la fin je pouvais plus respirer… Et alors des mygales grosses comme ma main sont entrées dans ma bouche et je me suis étouffé !

 **xxxxx**

\- Je m'étais… transformé en légume. Plus personne ne me reconnaissait, et puis… la terre s'est mise à… m'absorber vivant. Un pied est apparu au-dessus de moi, prêt à m'écraser et… je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mmm… Je sais pas. Entre me faire entouré par une légion d'Akashi armés de cisailles XXL, et un Kise déguisé en pingouin qui me demande en mariage… je sais pas lequel des deux est le pire.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je n'ai pas de choses de ce genre. Rien ne m'atteint, pas même les rêves les plus perturbants. À la limite, c'est moi qui devient le pire cauchemar de certaines personnes.

 **xxxxx**

\- Muro-chin s'était transformé en tarte. Je voulais pas le manger, c'était mon ami. Mais j'avais trop faim alors j'ai pas pu résisté… je regrette encore… Muro-chin, mon pauvre Muro-chin… !

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Avez-vous déjà eu des envies suicidaires ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Non.

 **xxxxx**

\- Quoi ? Jamais !

 **xxxxx**

\- Non.

 **xxxxx**

\- Nan. J'suis pas assez fou pour me débarrasser d'un corps aussi parfait.

 **xxxxx**

\- Jamais.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mmh, non~

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Quelqu'un de votre entourage a-t-il eu des envie suicidaires ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Non.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je ne pense pas.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je ne sais pas si essayer de me provoquer à longueur de journée est un symptôme suicidaire. Si c'est le cas, je pense pouvoir en citer un dans ma liste…

 **xxxxx**

\- Sakurai. Obligé. Ce type pourrait se jeter du toit si on lui dit qu'il sert à rien. D'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'il l'ait pas encore fait !

 **xxxxx**

\- Je pense que toute personne discutant mes ordres est suicidaire. Si ce n'est pas ça, cela veut dire que ces gens sont enclins à la folie, tout simplement.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je ne sais pas~

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« Bien ! Nous avons fait le plus gros concernant le questionnaire. C'est pas mal !C'est presque terminé. Pour finir, je vais vous montrer un dessin et vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous inspire, d'accord ? Tenez. Observez-le bien et dites-moi tout. »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« … Eh bien ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Un milk-shake ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Un monstre ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Un nuage ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Un dessin ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Cette truc est censé représenter quelque chose ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Un gâteau ?

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« … S'il vous plaît, soyez sérieux. Vous ne voyez vraiment rien d'autre qui pourrait vous venir à l'esprit ? N'importe quoi ? »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça pourrait ressembler. Je ne vois qu'un milk-shake délicieux prêt à être savouré. Ah, tiens. Je me demande quelle heure il est, il faut que je passe au Maji Burger avant qu'il ferme...

 **xxxxx**

\- Hahaha, je ne sais pas du tout. Vous savez, moi et l'art on est un peu en guerre… Attendez ! J'envoie une photo à Kasamatsu-senpai, peut-être qu'il réussira à déchiffrer votre truc !

 **xxxxx**

\- Toute cette histoire me donne mal au crâne. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas assez inspiré pour décoder cette chose ridiculement abstraite. Mes coéquipiers m'attendent pour l'entraînement du soir, et arriver en retard n'est pas dans mes principes.

 _"!" ..._ Attendez, mon portable vibre.

 **xxxxx**

\- Oh ! En effet, je commence à voir quelque chose… en reliant bien les lignes ici et là ça donne… Moi ! Je peux me voir à travers votre machin ! C'est carrément génial ! Regardez bien : là y a les yeux, ici le nez, le menton…

 **xxxxx**

\- Je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps avec vos questions stupides et inutiles. Si vous permettez, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'observer un dessin de maternelle. Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre.

 **xxxxx**

\- Vous aviez dit qu'on pouvait voir n'importe quoi dans ce dessin, alors moi je vois un gâteau ! Non, je ne fais pas que parler de nourriture, ce sont mes véritables pensées qui s'expriment à travers ma faim, je n'y peux rien. Comment ça, je viens de m'enfiler un paquet de marshmallow ? Parce que vous pensez sérieusement que c'est ça qui va combler ma faim ?

J'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer. J'appelle Muro-chin tout de suite !

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« A-Attendez ! Il ne nous reste plus que deux étapes, si on va assez vite et que... »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Ah, Kagami-kun m'attend au Maji Burger. Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je dois y aller. J'espère vous avoir été utile durant cet entretien.

 **xxxxx**

\- Oh, il m'appelle ! Allô ? Kasamatsu-senp-… ! Uugh… Mes oreilles, senpai… ne criez pas s'il vous plaît… Ah ! Oui, pardon capitaine ! C'est que je suis avec le psy pour des questions de routine et il me demandait si- ! … euh, l'entraînement ? Quoi, y avait entraînement aujourd'hui ? HÉÉÉ ?! Ah… A-Attend senpai ! Je savais vraiment pas, je suis désolé ! Oui, oui j'arrive tout de s- ! Ah… il a raccroché ! Bouuuhh... Méchant Kasamatsu !

... Bon. Désolé, si je file pas tout de suite je me fait décapiter sur-le-champ !

 **xxxxx**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Takao ? Si c'est pour m'embêter, sache que… ! Pardon ? Une émission spéciale avec Oha Asa en tant qu'invitée exclusive ? … Très bien, je rentre tout de suite. … Non, toi tu ne bouges pas et tu restes chez toi. … ! Tu es déjà devant ma porte ?! Non, tu ne rentres pas ! Tu ne- TAKAO ! SI JE TE VOIS DANS MA MAISON EN RENTRANT CHEZ MOI JE TE JETTE PAR LA FENÊTRE ! _*tût*_

Je pars.

 **xxxxx**

\- Bon, c'est fini maintenant ? J'peux partir ? Parce que j'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis un homme très occupé. Je dois aller récupérer le dernier numéro de Hot Magazine et aller faire quelques paniers avant la tombée de la nuit, m'voyez.

 **xxxxx**

\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai pas assisté à votre petite séance ridicule parce que je le voulais. On m'a incité à y aller, ni plus ni moins. Oui, on m'y a _'incité'_ , et non pas _'obligé'_. Je ne vous aurais même pas consulté si c'était le cas.

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre interrogatoire a été la plus grosse perte de temps de ma vie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

 **xxxxx**

\- Allô, Muro-chin~ Oui, j'ai fini, on peut aller s'acheter des glaces maintenant. Comment ? Tu es déjà là ? Très bien, j'arrive dans ce cas.

 **x**

* * *

 ** _« S'il vous plaît ! Juste une dernière question au moins ! R… Restez ! »_**

* * *

 **x**

\- Au revoir.

 **xxxxx**

\- Bye-bye !

 **xxxxx**

\- Hmpf.

 **xxxxx**

\- À plus !

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- J'y vais~

.

.

=====Silence=====

* * *

 ** _« … C'est la sixième fois qu'un élève me fait faux bond ! Espèce de Génération de Malpolis ! J'en ai maaaaarre ! »_**

* * *

.

.

FIN.

.

.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés à lire !_

 _Et pour finir en beauté… :_

 _ **« Vous, là. Oui, VOUS qui avez lu ce One-Shot jusqu'au bout. Avez-vous aimé ce petit entretien ridicule ? Allez, dites-moi tout ! »**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ja neee ~_


	2. Chapter 2

_YO !_

 _Un an après, je sais..._

 _La suite n'était pas prévue, mais en écrivant un brouillon pour tester j'ai finalement décidé de faire un deuxième chapitre. Et puis vos reviews m'ont énormément motivée. Je vous préviens : c'est encore plus bourré de clichés !_

 _Sauriez-vous reconnaître le nouvel ordre des personnages ? héhé._

* * *

Visite chez le psychologue ~

 _Séance n°2_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **« Bonjour, merci d'être venu ! »**_

* * *

 **x**

\- Hmpf.

 **xxxxx**

\- Hey.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mmh.

 **xxxxx**

\- Hello~

 **xxxxx**

\- Bonjour.

 **xxxxx**

\- Hm.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis le nouveau psychologue scolaire à qui l'on a chargé de vérifier si tout allait bien dans votre quotidien de jeunes sportifs. Je vous rassure, ce n'est rien de sérieux. Ce sont seulement des questions aléatoires dans le but de connaître votre état de santé mentale. Est-ce que vous voulez bien coopérer ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Allons-y maintenant qu'on y est.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai une impression de déjà vu… mais j'suis pas contre.

 **xxxxx**

\- Hein ? Encore ? … la coach m'a piégé, elle m'avait pourtant dit que ce serait un questionnaire sur le menu de la cantine…

 **xxxxx**

\- Yep ! Toujours partant !

 **xxxxx**

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je ne me serais pas déplacé si je n'avais pas l'intention de coopérer.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« C'est parfait. Ne tournons pas autour du pot… c'est parti ! Première question : quelle a été votre dernière activité récemment ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Récemment ? Je sors tout juste d'une séance de révision intense pour les prochains examens à venir. J'ai d'ailleurs été coupé en pleine réflexion pour faire le chemin jusqu'ici. Si je rate les test, je n'hésiterai pas à en tirer deux mots aux responsables hiérarchiques, sachez-le.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je jouais au basket, bien évidemment. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? … … …

Ok, ça va. J'ai passé l'après-midi à sécher sur le toit du bahut en compagnie de mes 'ouvrages' préférés.

 **xxxxx**

\- Aujourd'hui ? Mmh~… J'ai mangé un choux à la crème en compagnie de Muro-chin à la boulangerie. Ah, j'ai aussi mangé un échantillon de sushis gratuit au supermarché. J'ai également gagné trois paquets de jelly beans au tirage au sort dans un stand de confiserie à l'extérieur. Et puis j'ai aussi-

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai été à mon shooting photos pour faire la une d'un magazine ! J'étais en compagnie d'une idole super connue en plus, mes camarades vont être verts de jalousie en l'apprenant~

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai été à la bibliothèque après avoir esquivé les heures supplémentaires de l'entraînement de basket de notre coach. D'ailleurs je pensais m'attendre à recevoir plein d'appels de la part de mes coéquipiers mais… je crois qu'ils m'ont oublié.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai passé mon temps libre avec ma fidèle jument, Yukimaru. Je serais encore avec elle si je n'avais pas eu à venir à nouveau à cet entretien que je trouve pour le moins inutile.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Très bien, très bien. Maintenant dites-moi, dans quel contexte vous sentez-vous heureux ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Lorsque la sage parole qu'est Oha Asa prédit une journée positive pour les Cancer et qu'un certain _faucon_ aussi collant qu'un attrape-mouche me fiche la paix plus de cinq minutes.

 **xxxxx**

\- Haha, facile. Je me sens d'humeur après une bonne séance de basket et d'un bon matage de poitrines rebondissantes qui réchauffent les yeux. Je vous assure que y a pas mieux comme thérapie.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je dirais… quand on m'invite aux anniversaires. Et quand on sort fêter nos victoires avec mes amis. Et aussi quand c'est l'heure de manger. En fait, tant qu'il y a de la nourriture je suis très, très heureux~

 **xxxxx**

\- Je suis très content entouré de mes coéquipiers. Oh, j'aime également passer du temps avec ma famille ! Ah et surtout, passer une journée sans me faire frapper par mon senpai est quelque chose de merveilleux… !

 **xxxxx**

\- J'aime voir mes amis s'amuser en jouant au basket. … … Et j'apprécie vraiment quand les gens font enfin attention à ma présence.

 **xxxxx**

\- Rien ne me rend plus heureux que de regarder les êtres humains s'abaisser devant ma grandeur absolue.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Vous êtes bien évidemment connus pour vos facultés en terme de basket à travers le pays, ce qui m'amène à me demander… avez-vous des talents autres que le sport ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, je crois avoir développé une nouvelle capacité depuis quelques temps. Je pense avoir obtenu le pouvoir de la patience qui me permet de résister à shooter la tête de certains de mes coéquipiers dans un foutu panier. On aurait de quoi former une équipe de véritables joueurs sans têtes dans le cas contraire.

Je remercie les divins conseils de ma bienfaitrice bénie des étoiles pour tout le soutien spirituel qu'elle m'apporte tous les jours.

 **xxxxx**

\- Moi ? D'autres talents ? Hahaha, la liste serait trop longue pour vous l'énoncer. Premièrement, il y a la perfection. Deuxièmement, la perfection. Et pour finir, devinez quoi ? Exactement. La perfection.

 **xxxxx**

\- Un autre talent ? Uuh… Je ne sais pas. Un jour j'ai gagné un concours de nourriture. J'ai battu le record local en avalant dix bols de donburi, est-ce que ça compte comme un talent ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Voyons Monsieur ! Vous vous adressez au grand Kise Ryouta connu du pays tout entier pour son charme et sa beauté sans précédent ! J'ai un don inné pour enchanter les gens rien qu'en leur montrant mon sublime visage de porcelaine… J'ai également le talent de chanter comme un dieu, paraît-il. Je fait fureur dans les karaoké !

… Bon, on me dit aussi souvent que j'ai l'étrange capacité d'agacer certaines personnes sans même prononcer un seul mot de la journée… Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais de mal… _*snif*_

 **xxxxx**

\- Un talent ? Mmh… mis à part être capable de passer inaperçu sans même le vouloir, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de spécial…

 **xxxxx**

\- Le talent et ma royale personne ne faisons qu'un. Je suis lui, il est moi.

 **x**

* * *

 _ **« C'est noté… Hum. Nous allons rentrer dans des réflexions un peu plus profondes cette fois. Alors jeunes gens, pouvez-vous me dire quel animal vous souhaiteriez être si vous le pouviez, et pour quelles raisons ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Voyons-voir… Quand mon entourage ne me confond pas avec un satané légume, ces imbéciles ont tendance à me prendre pour un stupide batracien. Il m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois de ramener une statuette de grenouille et depuis ce jour tout est parti en vrille. Comment leur dire que le seul animal lié aux cancers est le crabe, et rien d'autre ?

Un crabe est digne, majestueux. Il ne tourne le dos à personne et surtout, il trace sa route sans se soucier de quiconque. Comment ne pas craquer pour ses adorables petites pinces si joliment taillées ? Et cette couleur cramoisie tellement-… Hum. Je...Je m'égare, veuillez m'excuser.

 **xxxxx**

\- Une putain de panthère mon gars. Leurs pupilles fendues, leur pelage sombre aussi brillant que de la soie, leurs réflexes aussi vifs que dangereux et tout ça… Vous voyez toute la beauté qu'imprègnent ces grosses bêtes pleines de charisme ? Vous voyez ou pas ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Mes camarades ont souvent l'habitude de me comparer à un ours, je suppose que c'est l'image que je donne en temps normal. Un ''gros nounours affamé'' comme Muro-chin a tendance à m'appeler. Je sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment… Est-ce que j'ai une tête de nounours moi ? C'est n'importe quoi...

 **xxxxx**

\- Je serais un adorable petit chien plein d'amour et de tendresse qui réclamerait des câlins à longueur de journée ! Les filles adorent les chiens en plus, c'est une sorte de bonus… tehee !~

 **xxxxx**

\- Il paraît que j'ai le même regard que Nigou, le chiot qui sert de mascotte à l'équipe. Je ne pense pas avoir tant de similarités avec lui, bien que je le trouve très mignon. Je pensais plutôt être une sorte de caméléon…

Pourquoi le caméléon ? … Eh bien, je me disais que ces petites bêtes inoffensives et moi avions un énorme point commun : on se fond dans le décor.

 **xxxxx**

\- Le lion évidemment. Ces fiers félins qui dominent toute la faune et la flore sont l'image même de ce que je suis. Forts, imposants, impitoyables. Ils feraient d'admirables empereurs si vous voulez mon avis. Malheureusement, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un…

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Je vois, c'est très intéressant. Maintenant pouvez-vous me citer trois qualités auxquelles vous pensez vous rattacher ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Patient, Précis et Prévoyant.

 **xxxxx**

\- Parfait, parfait et… Hein ? Ah ouais j'lai déjà dit tout à l'heure ça. Euh... disons beau gosse, imbattable et merveilleux. Je peux en rajouter d'autres ? Sportif, corps de rêve, grand, sexy, intelligent, bien bâti et pas seulement niveau abdos si vous voyez ce que je veux dire-

 **xxxxx**

\- Trois ? Mmmmmh~ Je sais pas quelles sont mes qualités, mais je dirais que je suis très gourmand. … Comment ça, c'est insuffisant ? Je me donne les qualités que je veux d'abord. C'est mon corps, et si je décide que je suis gourmand eh bah je suis gourmand ! Hmpf !

 **xxxxx**

\- Charismatique, Souriant et enjoué !

 **xxxxx**

\- Simple, serviable et… mmm… discret, si je puis dire… ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Rigoureux, réfléchi et bien évidemment…. Absolu. Avec un grand A.

Hm ? Imbu de moi-même vous dites ? Écoutez monsieur. Il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Les gens disent bien que la Terre est ronde, que l'homme est mauvais, que le ciel est bleu, ou encore que les extra-terrestres n'existent pas. Tous ces faits ne sont que les vecteurs d'un seul et unique cycle infini sur lequel se dresse ma catégorie : Je suis Absolu.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Je… hum. C'est très passionnant dis donc ! Alors on va continuer dans le simple : Quels ont été vos derniers achats ? Vous n'êtes pas obligés de préciser. »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Des bandages pour les doigts.

 **xxxxx**

\- Héhé… Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de me payer le dernier numéro de Hot Magazine. Mes Air Jordan sont passées avant tout cette fois !

 **xxxxx**

\- _*crunch*_ Che me suis acheté une boîte de pocky _*crunch crunch*_ Vouj'en voulez ? _*crunch*_

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai été faire du shopping ! J'ai d'abord été m'acheter un joli pull tricoté avec une tête de chat trop mignonne sur le devant, puis j'ai été prendre un jean lacoste qui m'a presque coûté la moitié de mes économies… Ensuite je me suis rattrapé sur une jolie chemise soldée à laquelle je n'ai pas pu résister… Oh, c'est celle que je porte en ce moment en fait ! Regardez-la, n'est-elle pas sublime ? Les couleurs vont magnifiquement bien avec mon teint ! Et je vous parle même pas des chaussures qui-

 **xxxxx**

\- Je suis allé prendre un milk-shake avec Kagami-kun au Maji Burger. Ah, et ayant perdu un pari, j'ai dû avaler un hamburger en plus. Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis... *uurgh* Je crois que je vais vomir...

 **xxxxx**

\- Mes dépenses récentes ont consisté à de nouveaux équipements de basket pour Rakuzan. Ainsi, mon équipe et moi-même pourrons profiter d'un entraînement de qualité nécessaire à nos futurs séries de victoires.

… Oh, j'allais oublier. J'ai également été acheté une paire de cisailles, dans le but de me débarrasser des… _mauvaises herbes_ qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Je les ai ramenées avec moi, vous voulez voir ?

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Hum… La suite de ces questions vont paraître un peu dérangées ou spéciales, mais cela sera tout à fait normal. Vous aurez juste à répondre, ou non, selon votre désire. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors tout d'abord, vous est-il déjà arrivé de penser à commettre un meurtre ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Oui, tous les jours. Je crois que mon équipe de cinq passera très prochainement au nombre de quatre si ça continue comme ça.

 **xxxxx**

\- Wow, vous êtes sérieux là ? Laissez-moi réfléchir… J'ai déjà battu des merdeux à mort à plusieurs reprises, mais pas au point de les tuer… je crois. Tch. De toute façon ça peut pas être pire que Satsu'. J'vous dis pas le nombre de victime qu'elle a eu avec ses plats capables de faire fondre votre estomac…

 **xxxxx**

\- C'est flippant comme question~ Je n'ai tué personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je vous le promets. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie d'écraser quelques personnes de temps en temps. Ils sont là, fiers et tout petits… Quand je baisse les yeux vers eux, je ne peux qu'étendre ma main depuis ma hauteur pour venir les briser un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des miettes…

…

…

Ah. Mon ventre gargouille.

 **xxxxx**

\- T-T-T… Tuer des gens ?! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Je suis beaucoup trop innocent pour penser à un truc pareil ! À la limite, c'est moi qui manque de me faire assassiner chaque fois que je viens en retard aux entraînements… Uuurgh ! J'ai trop peur pour y penser… j'en ai la chair de poule… S-Si un jour je disparais, sachez que j'ai caché mes plus beaux selfies sous mon matelas, au bout du lit ! Distribuez-les à tous ceux à qui je vais manquer ! Et à Vogue si vous voulez ! Et tous les autres magazines qui souhaiteront garder les meilleures images de mon vivant..!

 **xxxxx**

\- Mmh… Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y ai pas pensé. Je veux dire, réfléchissez. Lorsque vous vous baladez en forêt, il vous arrive forcément de penser à des choses négatives, comme votre pire ennemi, votre patron, vos huissiers, ou même votre femme. Si vous tuez l'un d'entre eux, cacher un corps dans une forêt demandera plusieurs années de recherches avant de trouver la victime, ce qui vous laissera amplement le temps d'économiser et de partir commencer une nouvelle vie…

… Hm ? Oh, c'est ce que j'ai appris sur l'application de détective que j'ai téléchargé hier. Regardez. C'est très intéressant, et les images des meurtres ont l'air très réelles. Vous devriez essayer.

 **xxxxx**

\- … *tchic tchic*

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« A-Ahem ! Continuons. Que vous inspire la couleur rouge ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Un mauvais présage à éviter avec précaution. Le rouge symbolise un danger physique qui risque de bouleverser votre journée si vous ne faites pas attention. C'est ce qu'a révélé Oha Asa à la radio ce matin.

 **xxxxx**

\- … héhéhé. Lèvres pulpeuse, lingerie érotique, arrière-fond d'un bon vieux film de- Haha ! Ok ok, vous énervez pas. J'arrête, c'est bon. Je disais donc, les fraises, Noël, la chaleur, l'amour….. et ces petits costumes de mère noël au ras des fesses avec les bottines assorties et toutes ces-

 **xxxxx**

\- Rouge ? Mmmh… les braises d'un barbecue~

 **xxxxx**

\- Une coccinelle ! C'est l'un des seuls insectes que j'accepte sur cette planète...

 **xxxxx**

\- Les sourcils de Kagami-kun.

 **xxxxx**

\- Le sang de tous ceux qui se sont dressés contre moi.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« …. Essayez de construire une histoire très courte comprenant les mots 'lapin', 'pomme' et 'soleil' si vous pouvez. »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- C'est quoi ces stupidités ? Une histoire ? Je croyais être venu pour répondre à des questions, et non pas raconter un récit de maternelle ! Enfin, puisque vous insistez… Hum.

… C'était un **lapin** qui traversait les champs à la recherche de nourriture. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne restait plus aucun vivre nulle part à cause de… du **soleil** qui avait tout desséché. C'est alors qu'il pria la déesse de la chance.. hum… Ohasus Asarus… et en revenant à son terrier, il vit une magnifique **pomme** apparue de nulle part. Il la mangea. Fin.

 **xxxxx**

\- Whaaaaat. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse un truc pareil ?! Raah, quelle plaie !

… Il était une fois, euh. Une princesse qui s'appelait **Pomme** et qui s'emmerdait à en mourir. Alors son père lui offrit un **lapin** de compagnie pour l'occuper. Un jour, alors qu'elle fuguait dans un désert parce que le roi refusait qu'elle joue au basket avec le prince beau gosse du pays voisin, j'ai nommé Daikirus, son animal qu'elle avait amené finit par griller au **soleil**. Prise de culpabilité, elle fit ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour lui pendant qu'il était encore chaud… et le mangea.

 **xxxxx**

\- C'est l'histoire d'un ogre qui avait faim. Un jour, il vit une **pomme**. Il la mangea. Puis il vit un **lapin**. Il le mangea. Et enfin il leva la tête vers le **soleil** , rassasié… et le mangea aussi.

 **xxxxx**

\- Une histoire ! J'adore les histoires ! C'est bon je sais, écoutez ! Alors voilà, il était une fois-

 **xxxxx**

\- Un jour, le **soleil** se lamenta sur le fait que personne ne pouvait l'approcher et qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Le Prince **lapin** , Bakagaminus, entendit ses plaintes et décida de lui faire plaisir en lui offrant une **pomme**. Il sauta jusqu'à lui pour lui donner quand tout à coup, il se mit à brûler en même temps que le fruit.

Alors le soleil les mangea tous les deux.

 **xxxxx**

\- Allons donc, êtes-vous sérieux ? Ces bêtises commencent vraiment à m'irriter. Si vous voulez une histoire, je vais vous en donner une :

Elle épluchait le fruit d'un geste délicat, prenant garde à découper des oreilles parfaites qu'elle taillait sur la **pomme** qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un sourire maternel se dessina sur ses lèvres magnifiques, dirigé vers son enfant allongé sur le lit. La berceuse qu'elle chantait était remplie de douceur et de tendresse, reflétant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour le garçon sans vie, les yeux vides et grands ouverts qui ne pourront plus jamais voir la lumière du **soleil**. Son couteau tâché de sang encore frais défit la dernière épluchure du fruit en forme de **lapin** , qu'elle déposa à côté du corps, sur le drap imprégné de la même couleur cramoisie que la pomme en elle-même. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, non sans murmurer un « bonne nuit » à son fils qui ne l'entendait plus depuis longtemps.

Fin.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« … Ça n'a aucun sens... Hum. BREF. Ah, une question normale cette fois… Quel est le dernier film que vous avez regardé… ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Ce n'est pas un film, mais une émission. La sage parole qu'est Oha Asa en a été l'invitée d'honneur. Je peux vous dire que ça a véritablement un soulagement spirituel de l'écouter prêcher.

 **xxxxx**

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir… *rictus*

 **xxxxx**

\- Ratatouille.

 **xxxxx**

\- HÉ ! Vous m'avez coupé pour la dernière question ! Je vous ennuis à ce point ?! J'allais raconter un truc super en plus ! HMPF.

… Sinon, j'ai vu La Belle et la Bête… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai été forcé de le regarder avec ma petite sœur.

 **xxxxx**

\- James Bond.

 **xxxxx**

\- Saw. J'attends de voir une scène où ils utiliseront des ciseaux pour la meilleure partie…

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« On revient une fois de plus dans les questions basiques : Qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans le basket ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- C'est bien étrange de poser ce genre de question. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous répondre, il arrive parfois que quelque chose vous attire sans raison particulière. Si vraiment je devrais citer ce qui m'a poussé à intégrer le club, je pense que c'est la facilité avec laquelle ma précision fuse avec le ballon. La précision est l'un des socles principaux de ma vie. J'aime la perfection, et mes lancers en font partie.

 **xxxxx**

\- La vitesse, la sueur, les duels… le gymnase est un terrain de chasse. Le gagnant est le prédateur qui arrivera à courir plus vite que les autres. C'est encore plus excitant quand l'adversaire est aussi affamé que moi.

… Pourquoi vous êtes choqué ? Bien sûr que ça m'arrive de répondre sérieusement !

 **xxxxx**

\- Je sais pas. C'est amusant, c'est tout. Mais je déteste les entraînements.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mon équipe, le public… oh ! Et toutes les fangirls qui me soutiennent et crient mon nom pendant les matchs~

 **xxxxx**

\- Le soutien de tous mes coéquipiers, le sourire qu'ils affichent en jouant au basket… et la tête que fait Kagami quand Nigou se me à courir sur le terrain.

 **xxxxx**

\- La victoire.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Hm hm. D'accord. Et ce que vous détestez le plus dans ce sport ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Takao Kazunari.

 **xxxxx**

\- Les adversaires trop faibles. Sérieux, y a pas une seule vague de frisson avec eux. J'préfère être sur le banc que jouer contre des poltrons.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je viens de vous le dire ! Je hais les entraînements. On transpire, on fatigue, et puis c'est chiant. S'ils donnaient des goûter à la fin, peut-être que ce serait plus fun… … Mmmh, maintenant que j'y pense, il faudra que je demande à la coach~

 **xxxxx**

\- Me faire crier dessus par Kasamatsu-senpai.

 **xxxxx**

\- Qu'on me prenne pour un collégien. C'est la troisième fois maintenant, la prochaine fois ils goûteront à mon Ignit Pass Kai.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je déteste les adversaires qui pensent avoir une chance de gagner contre moi.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« C'est noté. Nous avions parlé de qualité tout à l'heure, donc j'aimerais maintenant que vous essayiez de me citer trois défauts que vous pensez avoir. »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- … Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas tendance à être trop superstitieux. Hmpf. C'est uniquement pour éloigner la malchance, rien de plus. Pour les autres défauts, je ne sais pas. Mon entourage persiste à dire que je suis trop sérieux et tsundere… c'est totalement faux ! Je suis uniquement déterminé à empocher chaque victoire, peu importe le domaine. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je serais tsundere ! Je me comporte naturellement comme tout être humain devrait se comporter envers autrui.

 **xxxxx**

\- C'est un défaut d'être beau gosse ? Non, parce que je brille tellement que je vais finir par rendre tout le monde aveugle. Bwahaha ! … Raaah, on peut pas rigoler cinq minutes avec vous.

Mmh.. J'suis un sacré vicieux, ça j'le cache pas. Un peu prétentieux aussi, certes. Et, euh… AH ! Je suis toujours partant quand il s'agit de sécher les cours.

 **xxxxx**

\- Gourmand~ … J'en ai trouvé qu'un. C'est fatiguant de chercher les autres. … Mh ? « Flemmard ? » Oh tiens, vous avez raison. Ça en fait deux maintenant~

 **xxxxx**

\- Des défauts… des défauts… Urgh! J'arrive pas à en trouver. Oh. Est-ce que ça veut dire… que je suis parfait ?! … Eh… c'est quoi ce regard blasé ?! Je vous ai vu ! Arrêtez de noter et écouter moi ! Hééé !

 **xxxxx**

\- Discret, invisible, effacé… Je sais que ça m'avantage beaucoup pendant les matchs. Mais en dehors, j'aimerais qu'on me remarque avant de me faire bousculer, et qu'on me voie lorsque je m'adresse aux autres. Vous avez bien pris cinq minutes avant de remarquer que j'étais devant vous tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas.. ?

 **xxxxx**

\- … Si vous attendez que je cite des défauts, vous n'êtes pas prêt de partir.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« … Je commence à croire que cet entretien ne mène nulle part- HUM. Nous avons bientôt terminé. Si vous pouviez décrire comment vous vous sentez en un mot, lequel serait-ce ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Ennuyé. Profondément ennuyé.

 **xxxxx**

\- Fatigué. J'ai passé la nuit éveillé à jouer aux jeux vidéo… On est à la fin là ? Faut que je me tape une sieste.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai faim.

 **xxxxx**

\- En un seul mot ? Uuuh. J'ai du mal à choisir… Je suis quelques d'extrêmement émotif alors euh.. Joyeux ? Angoissé ? Ugh.. BEAU ! Je me sens beau, c'est ça ! Haha ~

 **xxxxx**

\- Déprimé.

 **xxxxx**

\- Absolu.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« O… kay. Voici maintenant une mise en situation : vous marchez dans la rue, vous avez un téléphone, un couteau et vous traînez une valise avec vous. Tout à coup, un pickpocket apparaît et dérobe un passant juste devant vous. Quelle est votre réaction ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Je prend la valise, je le vise, et je shoot.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'lui cours après, je le frappe avec la valise, j'appelle les flics après lui avoir mis une dérouillée et j'me tire.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je range mes cookies dans la valise, je le retiens et je l'écrase avec mes mains. Je récupère la récompense du passant -un choux à la crème- et je repars avec la valise.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je vole à son secours ! J'appelle la police, je le rattrape et l'éblouis avec mon sourire sexy, je profite de ce moment pour le mettre à terre. Puis je prends un selfie en train de le restreindre en attendant les secours. Et si le passant est une jolie demoiselle, je n'oublie pas de lui demander son numéro~

 **xxxxx**

\- … Je me glisse doucement dans son dos, je reprends le bien volé et le redonne au passant qui lui non plus ne m'aura pas remarqué.

 **xxxxx**

\- Je sors mes ciseaux de poche en visant ses jambes. J'appelle ensuite la milice privée de la famille Akashi qui le prendra en charge sans passer par ces incapables de policiers. Affaire réglée.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« … Où est passé l'utilité du couteau dans tout ça ?… Bref, passons. Nous voilà arrivé à la fin. Le dernier point de cet entretien ne consiste pas à une question, mais plutôt l'observation de vos réflexions au travers d'un objet. Je vous avais demandé d'amener n'importe quel objet pour aujourd'hui, y avez-vous pensé ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Le voici. Un sac à dos _My Little Pony_. N-Ne vous méprenez pas ! *hum* C'est l'objet du jour destiné à tous les Cancers. J'espère pour vous que vous avez le vôtre.

 **xxxxx**

\- Tenez, j'suis sûre que vous allez kiffer. Tada ! La figurine de Mai-chan de 22 x 6 centimètres ! Dans la tenue d'été spéciale en plus, avec le maillot de bain ultra-sexy qui ne cache presque rien ! 2000¥ d'économies, vous voyez le délire ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Oui, je l'ai avec moi… Voilà, c'est ma boîte de bonbons au réglisse. Mmh oui, elle est vide. Mais était pleine tout à l'heure, je vous assure.

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai ramené une photo de moi ! ~ Celle-ci plus précisément ! C'était l'année dernière, je suis allé faire un shooting dans les montagnes. L'air pur de là-bas a rendu mon teint super lumineux, toutes les photos ont été parfaites ! Oh, et je-

 **xxxxx**

\- J'ai pris le livre que je suis en train de lire en ce moment, c'est bon ? Il s'appelle ''Les 10 pensées d'un sociopathe intégré.'' Un ami me l'a conseillé récemment. Vous le connaissez peut-être, il joue également en tant que joueur confirmé...

 **xxxxx**

\- Voici la pièce de shōgi appartenant au Roi.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« Votre choix est très intéressant. Je peux voir qu'elle reflètent quasiment votre personnalité… Hum. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous ressentez en voyant cet objet ? »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Je n'ai pas honte, loin de là. Je ressens une profonde satisfaction quant à la pureté qu'imprègne ce sac à dos qui me protège de toute malchance éventuelle. S'il faut se couvrir de ridicule pour être en bonne santé, alors soit !

 **xxxxx**

\- Ce que je ressens ? Ça ne se voit pas… ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Mon ventre grogne encore plus. J'en ai marre, il faut que je passe au magasin refaire ma réserve de survie… C'est fini maintenant ?

 **xxxxx**

\- Je suis extrêmement charmé par mon propre charme ! Et-

 **xxxxx**

\- Je ne ressens rien en particulier. Cela dit, je trouve cet ouvrage très intéressant. Il m'inspire pas mal de choses. Peut-être devrais-je me mettre à côtoyer divers sociopathes afin de mieux les cerner à ce sujet… Je pense en avoir un en tête pour commencer.

 **xxxxx**

\- Mon ressenti ? Cette pièce est le symbole même de la puissance hiérarchique. Le Roi observe, il décide, et ordonne. Le Capitaine d'une équipe est similaire au Roi, c'est pour cette raison que je peux me considérer comme supérieur à quiconque se dresse devant moi.

Hm ? Non, je ne suis pas hautain. Seulement Absolu.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« …. Bien. Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'analyserai tout ce qui a été noté et enverrai votre dossier à votre principal dans quelques jours. Malgré quelques… surprises, je suis content d'avoir pu m'entretenir avec vous. J'espère que cette petite visite vous aura apporté de nouvelles choses également. »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Hmpf. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu obtenir de ce rendez-vous inutile. De plus, la moitié des questions n'avaient aucun rapport avec le sport. Vivement que ces examens prennent fin. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

 **xxxxx**

\- Eh bah, pas trop tôt ! J'suis tout tendu à force d'être resté assis. Je file en vitesse avant que Satsu vienne m'accueillir avec ses nouveaux tests culinaires !

 **xxxxx**

\- Mmmh. Désolé, mais c'était nul. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à revenir encore… ah. Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes Maltesers… ?

 **xxxxx**

\- … Vous m'avez coupé presque à chaque fois, comment avez-vous pu noter quoi que ce soit sur moi ?! Vous êtes vraiment méchant ! Pire que Kasamatsu-senpai ! Je suis peut-être un peu bavard mais ce n'est pas une raison pour-

 **xxxxx**

\- … Ano. Si on oublie le fait que vous aviez oublié ma présence plusieurs fois pendant la séance, c'était un entretien plutôt intéressant. J'y vais. Merci pour tout monsieur.

 **xxxxx**

\- Décevant. Vous avez de la chance que ces examens soient requis pour jouer au basket. Vous ne m'auriez jamais vu si ce n'était pas le cas.

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« … »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

\- Au revoir.

 **xxxxx**

\- À plus.

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- Hmpf! Adieu !

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 **xxxxx**

\- …

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _-Silence-_

* * *

 _ **x**_

* * *

 _ **« … Aaaah. Je crois que ces derniers examens étaient les plus étranges de toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces excentriques ?! Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas chez eux… Le dernier m'inquiète le plus. M'enfin bon.**_

 _ **Bref, avec ce sixième élève les résultats devraient donc se résumer à…**_

 _ **\- Un fanatique religieux**_

 _ **\- Un détraqué pervers**_

 _ **\- Un géant en voie de diabète**_

 _ **\- Un égocentrique puéril**_

 _ **\- Un dépressif mental**_

 _ **\- Et enfin, un fils à papa sociopathe.**_

 _ **Eh beh. Je plains vraiment leur coéquipiers. Devrais-je leur donner un examen de routine, à eux aussi… ? Franchement.**_

 _ **Génération des Miracles ? Génération de Malades Mentaux oui ! »**_

* * *

 _ **x**_

 _ **x**_

FIN.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Reee! J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous a plu._

 _Normalement, et je dis bien normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de suite. Si toutefois l'envie me prend, je pense la faire différemment. Genre, donner un entretien à leurs coéquipiers, ou bien les faire se réunir en même temps cette fois, avec deux fois plus de dialogues et d'interactions, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Bref ! Merci encore pour vos réactions !_

 _Ja neeee ~~~_


End file.
